My worst enemy, Jealousy
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: When the fangirls are all over Beast Boy, will Terra suppress her jealousy, or will she let it show? Rated for mild use of language. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Hey guys! I'm back! So I noticed something today. There isn't a whole lot of bbterra jealous fics. So I got inspired and decided to write one. No flames plz! They burn! I will accept constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

—

 **Terra's POV:**

It felt like fire. Like some indescribable pain eating me up inside. I felt like I wanted to scream, cry, and explode in fury all at once.

It's not like I could do anything about it. He was a single guy, and this is what they do…right? But it's really not that easy to go unnoticed when said single guy has green skin, shapeshifting abilities, and a fang coming out of his bottom row of teeth, who also happens to be a teen superhero and major celebrity.

It wasn't just him that got all kinds of attention, though. Due to our status as superheroes (and celebrities), Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Raven and I were always having guys and girls practically throwing themselves at us all the time. So, we just got used to it, and ignored it. But my love interest always insisted upon being a "ladies man". So every time we went out to stop a crime, and our foe was defeated, he would give into his ego and accept that attention. I literally wanted to scream out of frustration.

It was on this day, though, that I completely snapped rather than penting up all my frustration inside. Yes, I had completely, and utterly, lost it.

— **20 minutes earlier (still terra's POV)—**

 **WWWWRRRRRRR! WWWWWRRRRRRRRR!** the titan crime alert blared through the tower. I knew what that meant. I sprung off my couch, sprinted to my door, and typed in the unlock sequence, leaving a cute drawing of mine and BB's name in a heart in my wake. Once in the chrome colored hallway, I turned right out of my room and ran to the common room. The automatic main door of it slid open, and all of my fellow titans were already there looking over Cy's shoulder trying to know who it was attacking our beloved Jump City.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious.

"It's Mumbo. He's robbing a bank in city center. He's got hostages." Cy said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Robin asked.

Everyone ran to their respective modes of transport, except Star and I, who used our powers to get there.

Five minutes later, we made it to city center. There was already a police squad there tying to contain mumbo, but they were failing miserably. We broke through the crowd and squad of police, and upon seeing us, everyone cheered. I heard people screaming the usual things, but ignored them.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME ROBIN?"

"I LOVE YOU, TERRA!"

"STARFIRE, YOU'RE MY HEART!"

"WE LOVE YOU BEAST BOY!"

Honestly, it was just plain annoying.

When we broke the circle of police around the bank, the chief ordered some of his men to do crowd control, knowing how messy our battles could get.

"Shows over, Mumbo!" Robin shouted at the caped madman.

"On the contrary, my dear Robin, the shows only just begun!" Mumbo shouted back.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

Mumbo noticed this. Starfire went in for the first hit, firing her starbeams (A/N her eye beams. Calling them star beams just makes sense) which mumbo maneuvered around. He then flung a bunch of magicians scarves tied together from his sleeve. Star's eyes went wide. She couldn't escape the glorified rope, and it immediately proceeded to wrap around the entire length of her body.

"I'd love to stay dearie, but you seem… a bit tied up at the moment." Said Mumbo, smirking at his own pun.

She fell to the ground, struggling. Robin went to help her. Cy and Raven went in next, readying their powers while I levitated and sharpened a large series of rocks. Cy fired off his cannon, and mumbo pulled out his wand and said a trigger word, causing the sonic blast to turn into confetti that blew away in the wind.

"Oh dang." Cyborg said under his breath, very afraid.

Mumbo then shouted another command word, causing a whirlwind to emit from his wand, sending Cy flying. Raven blasted a few shots of dark energy, but mumbo simply pulled his black cape infront of his face, reflecting the blast back onto raven twice as hard. Raven created a force field of magic, but it was of no use. The blast, being twice as strong, broke her shield and rammed into her. She was nocked a few feet away, and thats when I stepped in.

"Block this!" I shouted at mumbo, flinging all my sharpened rocks at him using my geo-kenisis.

"As you wish!" Mumbo said.

He then pulled out a deck of cards, which when he flung them, formed a wall that my rocks shattered against, and then the cards fell to the ground. Mumbo smirked. My eyes just flashed a brighter yellow. This time, I summoned a huge rock fist and hurled it at Mumbo. It was too fast and big for him to stop. It smashed into Mumbo, sending him flying twords the bank, which he smashed into.

"Uhhhh…." Mumbo groaned. I smirked, and allowed my eyes to flash yellow again.

"Terra! I could use a lift!" BB shouted.

I nodded, and broke out a piece of earth for him to stand on. Robin and Starfire now pressed the offensive. Robin pulled out his Bo-staff, and a few bird-a-rangs. He threw the birdarangs at mumbo, pinning the end of his cape to the wall. Mumbo struggled briefly, but ripped off the cape and managed to pull another one out of thin air and onto his body.

"This is why I can't have nice things…" he muttered.

He then saw Starfire speeding towards him. His eyes widened considerably. She pounded him through the wall of the bank, smashed him into the inner wall, and then punched him back outside where BB and I were waiting. Mumbo landed facedown on the street, struggling to get up.

"Beast Boy! Now!" I shouted.

BB jumped off my boulder, and morphed into a huge dinosaur, falling on Mumbo. When Beast Boy finally got off Mumbo, the blue man was just barely moving, utterly defeated. Robin approached the thief, putting away his bo-staff and slapping robin-themed handcuffs on him. A police escort approached us, thanked us for the assistance, and took away Mumbo. They shoved him in the back of a squad-car, and drove off.

The police chief requested to make a statement to the press with us to commemorate our latest victory. We did. We answered a few questions from the press, to keep up our image as heros the city could rely on, then prepared to leave.

As we got to the T-car, I noticed that beast boy's moped was un-occupied. I looked back to see if he was behind me. He wasn't. I looked over at the bank, where the robbery had just been stopped. I looked a little further down the street, to where we were just talking to the press, and that's when I saw it. Girls between the ages of 14-20, a huge crowd of them, all smothering Beast Boy. And he seemed to be enjoying it.

That's when I felt that evil feeling. Jealousy.

It felt like fire. Like some indescribable pain eating me up inside. I felt like I wanted to scream, cry, and explode in fury all at once.

It's not like I could do anything about it. He was a single guy, and this is what they do…right? But it's really not that easy to go unnoticed when said single guy has green skin, shapeshifting abilities, and a fang coming out of his bottom row of teeth, who also happens to be a teen superhero and major celebrity.

It wasn't just him that got all kinds of attention, though. Due to our status as superheroes (and celebrities), Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Raven and I were always having guys and girls practically throwing themselves at us all the time. So, we just got used to it, and ignored it. But my love interest always insisted upon being a "ladies man". So every time we went out to stop a crime, and our foe was defeated, he would give into his ego and accept that attention. I literally wanted to scream out of frustration.

It was on this day, though, that I completely snapped rather than penting up all my frustration inside. Yes, I had completely, and utterly, lost it.

Cyborg noticed my unease and burning jealousy. He came up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Terra, i'm sure he's just-"

"NOT NOW!" I shouted at Cy, shaking his hand off my shoulder.

Every second he spent with one of those girls was my own personal hell. I wanted to be that girl. Badly. So, instead of using rational thought, I acted. I had to. This had to stop, or I would suffer in silence way more.

I started to make the one minute walk twords the hoard of fangirls. I was fuming. My fists were curled into balls so tightly that my triceps bulged underneath the back of my sleeves. The closer I got, the more angry and jealous I got.

Finally I reached the crowd of women surrounding beastboy like lovestruck puppies. I tried to get through to him, but a girl got in the way.

"And just who the hell do you think you are bitch?" one of the fangirls said to me, noticing my futile attempt to get through.

"YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" I screamed in her face. She moved out of the way like someone just set a fire under feet. After several minutes of pushing and shoving fangirls out of the way, I managed to get hold of Beast boy's arm. I pulled him out of the crowd. All the fangirls made death glares at me. I ignored it. I was sick and tired of all this bullshit, and decided to put an end to it permanently. I grabbed Beast Boy's face roughly, and forced my lips onto his. A collective gasp was emitted from all the fangirls, which immediately ceased. Complete quiet.

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He completely turned to a puddle in my arms. I added a little more force to the kiss. To say I didn't like this would have been a lie. It was the best fucking thing I ever felt in my life. It was like heaven. Especially when he began to kiss me back. I felt the flash of cameras on my eyes, which were closed. But I knew what that meant. No more fucking fangirls.

When I separated from Beast Boy's face, he searched my eyes for some sort of explanation, but it was hard to tell, he was still dazed.

"I never had the nerve to tell you before, Beast Boy. But when I saw you with them… I snapped."

"What are you saying, Terra?" He asked.

"Im saying I love you, you dope." I said, smiling at him.

The mix of emotions on his face was almost unreadable. Then he grabbed the back of my neck, and seized my lips. I smiled against his. A few seconds later, he separated from me.

"I love you too, Terra." BB said, seriously. I felt so happy. I hugged him. I felt more camera flashes, and just went with it.

He then pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I almost fainted. I heard one of the fangirls actually doing that, and another making angry noises. "Yes, Beast Boy. I will. I love you." He pulled me into another hug. That's when the other titans and some reporters approached us. The reporters were eating this up.

"EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU TWO ENGAGED?"

"MISS TERRA, WHEN IS THE WEDDING?"

"OVER HERE, BEAST BOY! WHEN IS THE BABY DUE?"

Beast boy and I were totally embarrassed now. Robin stepped infront of us.

"I think that's enough questions. Thank you." Robin said, deadpanning. They didn't go away.

"I SAID NO COMMENT!" Robin shouted at the press, and they dispersed immediately.

"So you two are a thing now, huh?" Robin asked, casting a knowing glance.

"Yep." I said, trying to contain my excitement.

"Well, everyone's pretty beat. Lets go home." Robin said.

BB and I approached his moped. We both got on, me in the back and him infront. I wrapped my arms around his torso to stay on. Finally, everything I wanted happened. Beast Boy was mine, I was his, and there were no fangirls involved.

—

' **Kay so thats it! Hope you guys liked it. I want constructive criticism to make my writing better! Plz give it to me! I don't like flames. They make me feel bad. If you want to shit all over me or my OTP ship, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! Thanks for reading fam. More to come. For now, over and out.**


End file.
